Meet Lizom
by liittlezombiie
Summary: Pues esta es la historia de como Murdoc conocio a su hija... Soy nueva en esto asi que nimodo! Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo lo aquí mencionado que sea parte de Gorillaz es propiedad de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn.
1. Chapter 1

**_Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo lo aquí mencionado que sea parte de Gorillaz es propiedad de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn. _****Pues esta es la historia de como Murdoc conocio a su hija**

Capitulo 1: La muerte de mami.

Era una mañana de enero de 2001 en York Inglaterra. Hacia frio. Ella y su nana Cindy caminaban de regreso a casa ya que no habian dejado entrar a la pequeña Lizom a clases por ser determinada como ''una niña problematica'' solo por no haber hecho la tarea por toda una semana.

A que niña de 8 años la suspenden en la escuela por no hacer la tarea?!. Como sea, esto era el principio de un MUY mal dia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la puerta estaba manchada de un rojo muy peculiar y habia una gran cantidad de medicos y policias.  
''Espera aqui'' Cindy dijo a la niña mientras se alejaba.

La niña asustada corrio a ver lo que sucedia, cuando vio a unos medicos de la ambulancia sacar a alguien cubierta con una sabana blanca manchada de sangre. No tardo en darse cuante de que era su madre, justo en ese momento Cindy comenzo a llorar y gritar desesperada mientras un oficial intentaba calmarla con un ''intentaremos encontrar al responsable''.

La niña intento correr hacia la camilla que en ese momento subian a la ambulancia mientras gritaba ''MAMI! MAMI! NO ME DEJES!'' justo en ese momento una mujer la tomo del brazo. Era una mujer de cabello mas o menos largo y negro,con un traje una falda y saco negro, unos lentes obscuros y tenia los labios pintados de un rojo intenso muy raro. Ella se dio cuenta de que era la abogada de su madre a quien agarro y abrazo con fuerza llorando desesperadamente. La mujer hablo con Cindy, quien se despidio de la niña cariñosamente y la subio al auto de aquella mujer.

La mujer intento calmar a la niña, la cual, lloraba en silencio, pero ella solo miraba por una de las ventanas del asiento trasero. Llegaron a un edificio alto y gris... en realidad todo le parecia gris a Lizom en ese momento. Pasaron varias horas... ya era de noche la niña ya habia dejado de llorar, miraba de un lado a otro desanimada cuando escucho que hablaban de ella. Eran la mujer del auto y el jefe de las oficinas.

''No puedo llevarla a Londres ahora! Ademas que voy a hacer cuando lleguemos alla?! dejarla en medio de la nada?!''

''Tiene otro familiar.'' Dijo el hombre señalando una imagen de Gorillaz en su computadora, ya que estaba investigando acerca de Murdoc Niccals en las ultimas horas. (la niña no vio nada ya que estaba atras de la puerta.)

''Espero que este bromeando... NO HA ESCUCHADO DE EL?! No creo que el la acepte! No tendra tiempo para ella y no es un buen ejemplo... y menos para una niña!''

''Es eso o llevarla a un orfanato. No es bueno para su salud mental llevarla a un lugar asi, y menos en este momento.'' continuo el hombre.

''y que voy a hacer con ella esta noche?!'' dijo la mujer extraña.

''llevela a su casa esta noche. Su tren a Londres sale a las 6 de la mañana'' La niña estornudo en ese momento y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaba atras de la puerta.

El hombre termino diciendo ''Buenas noches a las dos. Les recomiendo dormir temprano. Mañana sera un largo dia para ustedes.''

La mujer y la niña se fueron a dormir y al dia siguiente salieron a Londres mientras ella se preguntaba... ''Con quien me van a dejar?''

FIN DE CAPITULO 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Kong Studios

En Kong Studios Russel hacia el desayuno. Hot Cakes y Tocino. ''mmmmmmm... tocino'' pensaba mientras veia el tocino cocinandose, mientras tanto Noodle y 2D comian (obviamente 2D no comia tocino) y justo en ese momento entro Murdoc con con un dolor de cabeza de aquellos que solo se dan por una borrachera ''de aquellas'' y su tipico saludo...

''Hola idiotas...y noodle''. Los Gorillaz lo saludaron de la misma manera fria y seca.

Cuando terminaron Russel limpiaba la cocina, Noodle y Stu jugaban Resident Evil y Murdoc... donde demonios estaba?... supongo que en su winnebago. Mientras todos estaban distraidos sono un ''TOCK TOCK''. Era la puerta. Entonces Noodle y 2D peleaban por saber quien abriria, y acabo abriendo Russel.

Le recorrio un escalofrio cuando vio a la mujer de cabello negro ya que por sus labios rojos y lentes obscuros le parecio ver a Paula, la ex-guitarrista de la banda. Pero claro. no tardo en darse cuenta de que era una abogada.

''Esteeee... que se le ofrece?'' Pregunto el afroamericano.

''Quisiera ver al señor Niccals, se encuentra aqui?''.

''Emmm... Un momento...'' Russel se volteo hacia los estudios y grito ''LAGARTIJA! TE BUSCAN!... Pase por favor.. quiere algo de tomar?'' Russel no noto a la niña quien estaba al lado de la mujer.

''Gracias, pero no''.

Murdoc salio el elevador en menos de 5 minutos. Por suerte, esta vez no estaba desnudo o en calzoncillos.

En ese momento Noodle y 2D notaron a Lizom y su parecido hacia Murdoc(No era mucho en realidad). Su cabello grueso y negro, (bueno la mayoria de su cabello era negro menos las puntas que eran rojas) sus ojos eran rojos, etc.

Al notar su presencia Russel pidio a los dos chismosos que se llevaran a Lizom a otra parte y Noodle respondio con un ''HAI!'' muy conocido por Noodle.

''Y como te llamas?''

''Soy Lizom...''

''Solo eso?'' Dijo 2D como siempre curioso.

''No. Al parecer soy Lizom Niccals.

''WOW! Murdoc tambien es Niccals! se conocen an algun lado?''

''NO SEAAS TONTO STU!'' dijo Noodle ''Se refiere a que... un momento... Eres hija de Murdoc?!'''

''Aunque el no lo sepa...'' Justo en ese momento se escucho un grito diciendo ''QUIEN CHINGADOS DICES QUE ES LA NIÑA?!''. ''Ok... ya lo supo...''

''Y que edad tienes?'' Continuo 2D mientras Noodle se reia del grito que reboto en las paredes del edificio.

''8''

''Mira Noodle!, Es menor que tu ''

Noodle lo miro con una cara de rabia total.''me estas diciendo...INMADURA?!''

''NO! NONO! NO! NONONONO! SOLO ERA UNA OBSERVACION!''

''Mas te vale!''

- MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA! -

Murdoc y Russel casi terminaban de hablar y firmar papeles con aquella mujer, o como la llamaba Murdoc ''La mujer extraña con grandes tetas'' acerca de Lizom, o como russel le decia ''La mini-Niccals''.

Despues de una hora de firmas y platicas aburridas la mujer se fue y Russel y Murdoc hablaron de algo importante...

Algo en que Noodle seria buena idea.. pero no iba a cooperar...

DONDE DEMONIOS DORMIRIA LIZOM?!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3! Casi no tuve tiempo para pensar con calma, pero aqui esta! TA-DA! Espero que les guste. [=**

Capitulo 3: Conocerte?

A llegar la noche ya habían decidido donde dormiría la pequeña Lizom...  
En la famosa winnebago de Murdoc. Un lugar que no era nada lindo para una niña de solo 8 añ podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que ella y Murdoc se conocieran mejor.

Por mas frío y seco que fuera se suponía que tenia que ser bueno con ella, ya que era su ''hija''.  
Murdoc acomodo con cuidado unas cobijas y una almohada en el suelo al lado de su cama y 2D le presto a la niña una camiseta vieja que tenia por ahí para que usara como pijama.

Lizom se sentó en ''su cama'' y observo como Murdoc limpiaba un poco el lugar ya que Russel dijo que lo vigilaría y que quería que la niña se sintiera cómoda.

Al terminar Murdoc se sentó en su cama y miro a la niña buscando algún parecido mientras trataba de ser paciente con ella, creo que todo ser humano estaría confundido y triste si de la noche a la mañana viaja a Londres deja su hogar, escuela... Como sea, dejo todo y viajo a Londres con una mujer que casi nunca había visto y todo por que a un lunático se le ocurrió asesinar a su madre...

Lo único que quería era comenzar a llorar otra vez y abrazar a la primera persona que viera porque mas que nada perdió a su ''mami'' que era su única amiga (ademas de su nana) pero... no conocía a Murdoc... o al menos no le tenia la confianza suficiente como para abrazarlo y llorar.

Murdoc aun miraba a su hija buscando algún parecido y ella se sentía incomoda al ver que un hombre de 35 años la miraba fijamente.

Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, el sonido interrumpió el incomodo silencio en el lugar y las primeras palabras que Murdoc escucho de su hija fueron ''Yo abro!''  
Y corrió a abrir sintiéndose mejor al ver que Russel iba a ver como se sentía y si su padre había cumplido con sus ''obligaciones''.

''Russ!''  
''Hola mini-Niccals! no te ha atacado la bestia de tu padre verdad?''  
''Emm... no... se supone que tiene que pasarme algo?'' dijo confundida  
''No hagas caso nena, no me juzgues antes de conocerme bien'' Dijo Murdoc en su defenza.  
''Conocerte?'' A un mas confundida  
''Me refiero a que solo me has visto una vez, todavía no me conoces bien''  
''Espero te controles Murdoc'' dijo Russel en tono de advertencia.  
''CALLA GORDO!''  
''Si sigues así créeme que te voy a conocer mas rápido de lo que piensa Russ''Dijo Lizom en tono burlón  
''hahahahahaha si creo que tengo que controlarme mas''  
''NAH! esta bien así''

Russel al ver que se llevaban bien le dio las buenas noches a la ''mini-Niccals'' y se fue a dormir.

Después de varias horas (2 o 3) Murdoc y Lizom seguían hablando...

''Así que... Que te parece Kong Studios?''  
''Bueno, después de verte a ti todo me parece hermoso hahahaha!''  
''Es increíble que lo digas ya que te pareces a mi, se nota que no te quieres'' Regresó la ofensa.  
''Lo dice el bajista verde? hahaha''  
''touche... Bueno enana ya duérmete antes de que el gordo diga que tomo enserio mis ''obligaciones'' y te manden a un orfanato''  
''orfanato?'' ''olvídalo... solo duérmete''

Eran las 3:00 o 4:00 de la Mañana y lizom despertó llorando y gritando como una loca y despertó a Murdoc.

''Estas bien enana?'' Dijo ya que al parecer ya le tenia ''cariño'' a su hija.

Lizom abrazo a Murdoc...

''Puedo dormir contigo?''  
''No.''  
''Solo hoy!''  
''Dale gracias a Satanás, Alá, Buda, o quien quiera que sea tu Dios que estas durmiendo en MI winnebago''  
''Pero...''  
''No.''  
''Por favor!'' Murdoc lo pensó un momento.  
''Esta bien... solo por esta noche... Pero duérmete ya antes de que despiertes a todos y me digan que soy el culpable...''  
''Si'' Se acomodo el la cama y se quedo dormida.

Unos días mas tarde ella ya tenia una habitación enorme pero estaba como si nunca la hubieran limpiado...Camino hacia la cocina y encontró a Noodle y a 2D y una carta que decia ''Salí por mas comida, deje una sopa de pollo en la estufa, Russ''

Mientras Noodle comía felizmente Stu la miraba asqueado

''Hola!'' Dijo Lizom. Noodle respondió de la misma manera, pero 2D solo miraba el pollo

''Y ahora que le pasa?''  
''No come nada que sea animal'' Respondió Noodle  
''nada?!''  
''NADA!'' Contesto 2D quien aun seguía mirando asqueado el pollo... ''solo leche...''

Al enterarse de eso y ya que no tenia hambre le quito de la mano a Noodle una pierna de pollo y casi golpea a 2D con ella, mientras Noodle solo los miraba...

'' Tenia que tener el mismo carácter?'' pensó Noodle y en ese momento entro Murdoc en la cocina.

''Hola Noodle...hola idiota?...'' Miro la escena... '' Enana suelta eso antes de que se te pudran las manos y tenga que cortártelas '' Lizom miro el pollo y lo soltó asqueada  
''No! el pollo no! el idiota que tienes ahorcado!'' Lizom miro a 2D y lo soltó. Noodle solo suspiro al verlos.

Después del desayuno Lizom fue a su habitación la cual estaba justo al lado de la de 2D y la miro detalladamente...

''mmmm... Bueno...soy hija de Murdoc Faust Niccals, eso me hace parte de la banda, o no?''

Entonces se dirigió al teléfono y aprovecho ser parte de Gorillaz y llamo a alguien experto en eso, pero claro! dos cabezas piensan mejor que una así que no pensaba que ''el'' viniera solo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3!

¿Quienes están lo suficientemente locos como para ayudar a la hija de Murdoc con su habitación?


End file.
